1. Introduction
Wheels are useful for moving objects. Manufacturers commonly place wheels on luggage. Wheels make moving the luggage easier. However, when you are not wheeling the luggage, the wheels get in the way and risk being damaged or causing damage.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled system for luggage. Wheels on the luggage are either exposed or concealed, depending on whether a user is wheeling the luggage, or the luggage is stationary or stowed.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Wheeled luggage is disclosed in U.S. Patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,591 to Arthur teaches a chassis with retractable wheels, wherein the chassis includes a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,834 to Gorga teaches retractable wheel system for towable baggage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,311 to O'Shea teaches a retractable wheel assembly for a carrier. A retractable wheel assembly (110) for a carrier (100) is disclosed wherein the wheels (120) are rotatably mounted in cowls (130), which are pivotably disposed in wheel wells (116L, 116R) on a housing. The cowls are connected with a cowl axle assembly (140) that includes a coil spring, preferably a constant force spring (150) that biases the cowls towards a retracted position. The constant force spring is connected to a retractable handle (104), preferably with a spring engagement member (160), such that extending the retractable handle will bias the cowls towards an extended position, wherein the wheels extend out of the wheel wells for use.